dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon King Trilogy
Cast # Baby Simba - Spry (Skylanders Trap Team) # Young Simba - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Simba - Spyro (Skylanders Academy) # Young Nala - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Nala - Cynder (Skylanders Academy) # Mufasa - Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) # Sarabi - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Scar - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) # Timon - Scrafty (Pokemon) # Pumbaa - Emboar (Pokemon) # Shenzi - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Banzai - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) # Ed - Future Predator (Primeval) # Rafiki - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Zazu - Fletchinder (Pokemon XY: The Series) # Sarafina - Flashwing (Skylanders Giants) # Young Kiara - Ember (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) # Kiara - Luna the Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) # Young Kovu - Flame (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) # Kovu - Toothless the Night Fury (How to Train Your Dragon) # Zira - Solar Flare (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Young Vitani - Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Vitani - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Nuka - Ripto (Spyro: Reignited Trilogy) # Ma - Dewott (Pokemon) # Uncle Max - Heliolisk (Pokemon XY: The Series) # Iron Joe - Rex (Toy Story) # Kion - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) # Bunga - Scorbunny (Pokemon Sword & Shield: The Series) # Fuli - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) # Beshte - Grotle (Pokemon) # Ono - Trumbeak (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures) # Yiiva - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) # Seriut - Feraligatr (Pokemon) # Nanuk - Olaf (Frozen) # Hpushi - Serperior (Pokemon) # Janja - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Mzingo - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) # Cheezi - Steele (Balto) # Chungu - Wolfgang (Skylanders Trap Team) # Zuri - Luster Dawn (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Tiifu - Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Jasiri - Blue (Jurassic World) # Makuu - Krookodile (Pokemon) # Reirei - White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble!) # Goigoi - Black Wolf (Niko and the Way to the Stars) # Makini - Cream the Rabbit (Sonic X) # Ushari - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies) # Kenge - Aerodactyl (Pokemon) # Basi - Torterra (Pokemon) # Mwoga - Vlad Vladikoff (Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who!) # Pua - Ralph (Rampage (2018)) # Madoa - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Tunu - Chomper (The Land before Time) # Wema - Alolan Vulpix (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) # Thurston - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) # Mbeya - Manny (Ice Age) # Ma Tembo - Aurorus (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Aminifu - Doc (The Land before Time: The Secret of Saurus Rock) # Dogo - Lycanroc (Midnight Form) (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Kijana - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Twiga - Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Juhudi - Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Shingo - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Muhanga - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) # Muhangus - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) # Tamaa - Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) # Swala - Virizion (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) # Muhimu - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) # Hamu - Rintoo (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) # Ajabu - Lucario (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Makucha - Grogar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Mjomba - Balto # Ogopa - Jenna (Balto) # Haya - Kodi (Balto: Wings of Change) # Badili - Pyroar (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) # Mapigano - Nexu (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) # Mtoto - Chespin (Pokemon XY: The Series) # Gumba - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) # Kambuni - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) # Kwato - Blitzle (Pokemon) # Shauku - Pikachu (Pokemon) # Nne - Niju (Balto: Wolf Quest) # Tano - Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Vuruga Vuruga - Saphira (Eragon) # Young Rhino - Liam (The Secret Life of Pets 2) # Lioness - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) # Majinuni and Hafifu - Snips and Snails (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # King Sokwe - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Hadithi - Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) # Bupu - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) # Boboka - Mena (Bambi II) # Chura - Gabi (Rio 2) # Kifaru - Chunky (The Croods) # Mwenzi - Petrie (The Land before Time) # Uroho - Gill Grunt (Skylanders) # Mwizi - SpongeBob SquarePants # Kulinda - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) # Ona - Torchic (Pokemon) # Mpishi - Mandibuzz (Pokemon) # Shupavu - Salazzle (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series+) # Kiburi - Lizzie (Rampage (2018)) # Tamka - Indoraptor (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) # Nduli - Bowser (Super Mario Bros. & Friends) # Dhahabu - Spring Sprite (Fantasia 2000) # Hodari - Turbo # Sumu - General Magmar (Nexo Knights) # Kongwe - Crooler (Legends of Chima) # Kinyonga - Pachirisu (Pokemon) # Kuchimba - Glaciator (Power Miners) # Shujaa - Wreck-It Ralph # Anga - Stormblade (Skylanders Superchargers) # Yuki - Jill (Rampage: Total Destruction) # Domog - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) # Chuluun - Cozy Glow (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) # Lumba-Lumba - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) # Ora - Groudon (Pokemon) # Azaad - Scowler (Walking with Dinosaurs) # Fikiri - Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic X) # Kitendo - Fiver (Watership Down (TV Series)) # Tupp - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) # Nirmala - Juniper (Walking with Dinosaurs) # Rani - Cera (The Land before Time) # Baliyo - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur) # Surak - Patchi (Walking with Dinosaurs) # Janna - Tria (The Land before Time) # Mama Binturong - Mama Bear (New Super Luigi U) # Binga - Lepusette the Shiny Buneary (Pokemon Sword & Shield: The Series) # Askari - Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro) Category:DonaldDuckRockz